The thoughts of both
by Cottiii
Summary: Nami y Law, ambos tienen su cabeza invadida de pensamientos del otro. Después de darse cuenta del interés mutuo que tienen, empiezan una complicada pero excitante relación que mostrara de cada uno, diferentes facetas las cuales desconocían del otro. Cada uno en la mente del otro, los pensamientos jugaran un gran rol.


**Hola, mucho gusto. Gracias por entrar a leer mi fic, espero en verdad que te guste. Bueno, esta en mi primera vez haciendo fics de esta pareja y la verdad es que me gusta mucho. Las personalidades de ambos encuentro que encajan bastante bien jeje. Bueno les informo que yo solo estoy usando los personajes, los cuales no son míos son de propiedad del gran Eiichiro Oda****. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Acepto todo tipo de comentario c:**

** Law**

La primera impresión que me lleve de la tripulación en general, fue que eran unos idiotas. Cada momento que pasaba en ese barco era especial en el raro sentido de la palabra. Mugiwara-ya es un idiota, se comporta como crió y es bastante impulsivo. Los Mugiwara han llegado bastante lejos y con cómo es su capitán, les había dejado el mérito a su tripulación.

-¡Luffy! – Nariz larga estaba persiguiendo a Mugiwara-ya - ¡Has vuelto a comerte mi carne!

-¡No te la estabas comiendo!

-¡Claro que si idiota!

-Luffy, agarraste todo lo de la mesa y te lo comiste, también te comiste mi comida- Doctor-san ahora estaba uniéndose a la discusión.

-¡Luffy, no tendrás cena hoy! – Nami-ya agarro de la oreja a Mugiwara-ya después de golpearlo, empezó a arrastrarlo y lo tiro hacia el borde del barco. Mugiwara-ya se agarró de la baranda del segundo piso con sus largos brazos de goma y fue hacia Nami-ya quien estaba subiendo las escaleras bastante enojada.

-¡Nami! Tengo hambre, ustedes no estaban comiendo. ¡No es mi culpa!

-¡Claro que si idiota, respeta la comida de los demás!

-¡ Nami-swam ! Cocinare todo de nuevo y todo lo que quieras, También para ti Robin-chwam y para ustedes idiotas, sobre todo tu Luffy, no hay nada hasta que aprender a respetar a las damas.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!

-Gracias Sanji-kun – Nami-ya termino de subir las escaleras y se dirigió a una habitación del barco cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Antes… pensé que la alianza con los mugiwara me serviría bastante. Ahora… lo único que he conseguido al estar con ellos, son jaquecas constantes. Sin duda son la tripulación de los idiotas.

** Nami**

Al principio, cuando Torao le ofreció la alianza a Luffy, no estuve para nada de acuerdo. En ese entonces pensé, él es un shichibukai, es uno de los novatos al igual que Luffy pero él es más que eso. El no muestra buenas intenciones como Luffy, sin decir cómo se ganó su puesto de shichibukai. Torao debe estar tramando algo.

Después de la salida de punk hazard y al ver el comportamiento de Torao, empecé a dudar. ¿Quién aguantaría estar tanto tiempo con nosotros sin decir nada? Sí, siempre se veía enojado, y quien no se enoja cuando Luffy llega y hace las cosas. Pero le empezó a tener paciencia y empezó a acostumbrarse a nuestro capitán como uno más de los mugiwara. Sé que no está bien que piense esto pero, no he podido sacarme de la cabeza a Torao. ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Qué pasara cuando terminemos nuestro objetivo? ¿Seremos amigos o enemigos? ¿Y si…? Mi cabeza me juega en contra pero es que aparte de Robín, no había nadie cuerdo en este barco antes y ahora que está el, las cosas como navegante se han hecho un poco más fáciles. Adoro nuestra banda y adoro ser la navegante de estos idiotas, pero también estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a la calma que expira Torao.

**Law**

Después del incidente en Dressrosa, me di cuenta de que los mugiwara no son tan estúpidos como creía. A pesar de que se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos y se ganen enemigos poderosos a su paso, también son de los piratas que le agrada a la gente y los cuales son aliados de los demás. Los mugiwara donde vayan hacen amigos y son ayudados. Todos comparten eso, es como la voluntad de Mugiwara-ya.

Es el primer día que navegamos tranquilos en el mar después de salir de Dressrosa. Pasaron muchas cosas y ahora entiendo un poco más a mis aliados. Pasará un tiempo antes de que deje este barco, así que tengo que aprender mucho más de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Decido levantarme y salir a la proa del barco, ya estaba amaneciendo. Aun se encontraban todos dormidos, menos Roronoa quien estaba haciendo la guardia. Salí de la habitación que me habían asignado para mis días de estancia en ese barco, y baje las escaleras hacia la proa en sí. Quería mirar el mar y perderé en mis pensamientos mientras disfrutaba de un poco de tranquilidad, la cual era bastante escasa en ese barco, ¿Cómo estarían mis nakamas? ¿Qué estarían haciendo en este momento? ¿Me estarán esperando? A pesar de querer volver a mi barco, con mis nakamas también tenía sentimientos encontrados. No sé muy bien que me pasa, pero al pensar en dejar el barco de los mugiwara, me siento un poco triste y no debe ser así.

-¿Torao? – Una voz femenina me saco de mis pensamientos. Me di vuelta para ver quién era y me encontré con una figura perfecta. Llevaba sus típicos jeans y la parte delantera de un traje de baño, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y revoloteaba con el viento. Sus ojos me estaban mirando firmes, la poca luz de mañana que empezó a asomar le llegaba directo resaltando todo en ella - ¿Qué haces a estas horas? Es raro ver a alguien además de mi despierta a estas horas – con una sonrisa se acercó hacia mí y se apoyó al lado mío en la baranda, dejo de mirarme para mirar al cielo. Sonrió aún más e inhalo el aire con rapidez expulsándolo apenas sus pulmones se llenaron en signo de relajación. – Ah, qué buena mañana. Esta tan tranquilo y es tan relajante. Después de todo lo que pasamos. ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunto cómo logramos salir de todos esos problemas– Al finalizar me miro pidiendo una respuesta. Nami-ya estaba mirándome fijamente, voltee la mirada ya que había estado todo el rato mirándola. Tal vez se sentía incomoda, respondí sin pensar.

-Mugiwara-ya los mete en muchos problemas –Al parecer mi respuesta la sorprendió por que abrió un poco los ojos y se volteó para mirar de nuevo al cielo.

\- ¡No es solo Luffy! Todos esos idiotas son iguales. Lo peor es que siguen en todo a Luffy – A pesar de sonar como un reclamo, Nami-ya se veía totalmente resignada a tal verdad.

Nami-ya hablaba mucho, solía hacer monólogos en todas partes. Desde que estoy en el barco de los Mugiwara-ya ella ha empezado a quejarse de ellos conmigo. Nunca he sido bueno para hablar, ni menos con cosas como esas, así que siempre me quedo escuchándola hasta el final respondiéndole con palabras simples como si o no.

** Nami**

Los días anteriores habían sido muy cansadores. Por culpa del estrés, a pesar de haber dormido no más de 4 horas, me levante temprano. No tenía nada de sueño. Salí a ver como estaba el clima, con este mar nadie sabe lo que pasara. Como navegante no puedo despistarme. Cuando mire hacia delante desde las escaleras vi una figura masculina apoyada en la proa del Sunny. Al acercarme más distinguí un gorro muy peculiar. Era Torao.

Bueno, quien más estaría levantado a esa hora. Zoro podría, pero él no bajaría de la cofa, hay tenía todo para sus extremos entrenamientos. Tal vez podría haber sido Franky, pero no teníamos materiales para hacer nada y si estaba despierto estaría en su despacho construyendo quien sabe qué. Me acerque a él y como no se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho decidí llamar su atención.

-¿Torao?- Apenas lo nombre se volteó hacia mí, se quedó mirándome sin decir nada. Siempre responde con su acento "Nami-ya…" o algo así, pero hoy solo me clavo su mirada. Pase toda la noche pensando él y ahora no podía quitar los ojos de los suyos, empecé a sentirme nerviosa así que decidí decir cualquier cosa- - ¿Qué haces a estas horas? Es raro ver a alguien además de mi despierta a estas horas- para que quitara su vista de mi (sus ojos intimidan bastante) camine hacia la baranda y me apoye al lado de él, se giró junto a mí y no dejo de mirarme hasta un rato más. No quite en ningún momento mi vista del cielo. Mis manos estaban sudando. ¿Cuánto podría intimidarme con solo su mirada? De hace días que me estaba sintiendo incomoda con la presencia de Torao. Inhale el aire y lo solté apenas mis pulmones se llenaron. Como no decía nada, muy típico del, decidí seguir hablando. Mas para sacar mis pensamientos de mi cabeza que para conversar en sí. De todas formas Torao solo iba a escucharme.- Ah, qué buena mañana. Esta tan tranquilo y es tan relajante. Después de todo lo que pasamos. ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunto cómo logramos salir de todos esos problemas.- Sin pensarlo me voltee a mirarlo, pensé que iba a estar mirando hacia el frente, pero no, estaba mirándome con atención. Si había logrado relajarme un poco con el suspiro, fue en vano, estoy casi segura de que ahora estoy aún más nerviosa que antes.

-Mugiwara-ya los mete en muchos problemas- Otra sorpresa. Torao me respondió casi de inmediato. Esta vez no pude ocultar mi sorpresa y me voltee después de que él lo hiciera. El ambiente se sentía un poco tenso así que seguí hablando.

\- ¡No es solo Luffy! Todos esos idiotas son iguales. Lo peor es que siguen en todo a Luffy – Me sentí decepcionada de mis propias palabras. Quiero tener una conversación real con Torao, todo lo que hacemos… o hago, es decirle reclamos a los que él responde con un movimiento de cabeza. Quiero saber un poco más de él.

-Dime Nami-ya - Torao llamó mi atención, esta vez él fue el que cambio el tema de conversación- ¿Por qué te uniste a la tripulación de Mugiwara-ya? – Torao no quito la mirada de enfrente y se inclinó apoyándose aún más en el barandal, su gorro y su chaqueta tapaban la mayor parte de su cara así que no pude ver bien su expresión. Imite su pose y me acerque un poco más hasta que nuestros codos se tocaron. Él no se corrió y no hizo ningún gesto que indicara molestia así que me quede ahí. Pensé un poco en su pregunta y me dispuse a responder con total sinceridad – Luffy ha hecho algo por todos y cada uno de nosotros. Ayudo a Zoro, a Sanji-kun, a Usopp, a Chopper, a Robín, a Franky, a Brook y por supuesto a mí también. Él ha dado algo por nosotros pidiéndonos a cada uno formar parte de su banda. No solo estamos aquí para convertir a Luffy en el rey de los piratas, sino también para cumplir junto a él cada uno de nuestros sueños y demostrar agradecimiento por lo que Luffy ha hecho por nosotros. Puede ser un capitán de lo más raro, infantil e impulsivo. Pero no es irresponsable, ninguno de ellos lo son. Todos podemos confiar plenamente en nosotros y sobre todo en nuestro capitán. –Nunca le había dicho a nadie que no fuera uno de mis nakamas esto, me sentí tan bien. El recordar el pasado y sonreírle. Torao y yo estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, que cuando gire la cabeza para mirarlo, su expresión, él también estaba mirándome y nuestras caras quedaron a escasos centímetros.

**Law**

Sentí tanta curiosidad que la pregunta salió de mi boca antes de que me diera cuenta.

-Dime Nami-ya, ¿Por qué te uniste a la tripulación de Mugiwara-ya? – En verdad quería saber por qué pero… el preguntarle me invadió de vergüenza y me tape la cara con mi chaqueta. Por un momento cerré los ojos, es que hasta para mi es raro hacer ese tipo de pregun… Sentí un rose y abrí mis ojos, Nami-ya copio mi postura generando que nuestros codos se tocaran. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir el olor a champo y mandarina de Nami-ya - Luffy ha hecho algo por todos y cada uno de nosotros. Ayudo a Zoro, a Sanji-kun, a Usopp, a Chopper, a Robín, a Franky, a Brook y por supuesto a mí también… - Las palabras de Nami-ya eran claras al igual que la expresión que había en su rostro. El sentimiento de afecto que demostraba me hacía sentir un poco celoso. –En nuestro capitán – Cuando Nami-ya termino giro su cara, yo la estaba mirando desde que había empezado a hablar, así que quedamos frente a frente. No aparte mi mirada, quería seguir viéndola a los ojos, ver sus expresiones. Nami-ya siempre me sorprendía, sus reacciones eran un acertijo para mi justo como ahora. No tengo idea de lo que está pensando, me siento frustrado pero feliz de que no aparte la mirada.

Para mi sorpresa, Nami-ya movió el brazo y puso su mano en mi mejilla. Ladee un poco la cara para sentir su mano por completo. Ella sonrió ante eso, yo solo seguí mirándola fijamente a los ojos. ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo apartar la mirada de ella en absoluto. Si ella está tocando mi cara, yo también quiero hace algo. Levante mi brazo derecho y lo acerque a la cabeza de Nami-ya. Aparte la mirada de sus ojos y la puse en su hermoso pelo. Tan largo, tenía que ver su era tan suave como se veía así que le acaricie el pelo mientras ella acariciaba mi mejilla. Volví la mirada a sus ojos y ella seguía mirándome. Levante poco a poco la mano hasta llegar a su mejilla. Con el pelo entre los dedos y mi palma apoyada en su mejilla, el sonido del mar y el sol ya asomado completamente, mientras todos los mugiwara excepto la navegante estaban dormidos, yo y Nami-ya estábamos en un mundo aparte, el que creo y estoy seguro ahora es nuestro propio mundo. Nos acercamos poco a poco, cada uno con la mano en la mejilla del otro. Sin apartar mis ojos de los de ella, note como Nami-ya se sonrojaba. Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y mi respiración se tornó más pesada y bulliciosa, al igual que la de ella, ya estábamos mucho más cerca, nuestras narices casi tocándose cuando ella se detuvo y junto lo labios. Me detuve también y espera a alguna señal. Nada.

-¿Vas a seguir callado igual que siempre? – La voz de Nami-ya fue baja, aunque su actitud era ruda, se veía indefensa con el rubor en la cara. ¿Decir algo? No tengo idea de que decir en estos momentos. Me quede quieto en la misma posición, ella tampoco se movía, su cara lucia hermosa, pero lo que más me gustaba ver era eso.

** Nami**

-¿Vas a seguir callado igual que siempre?

Torao y yo estábamos demasiado cerca, mi corazón no dejaba de latir y aunque en ese momento lo que más estaba deseando era que me besara, no tenía ni puta idea de que estaba pensando ni que pensaba siempre. Si nos llegábamos a besar seria de momento, después ¿Cómo me sentiría? ¿Cómo lo miraría? No sé nada de él, nada me asegura si él se siente o no como yo me estoy sintiendo ahora. Me muerdo el labio, Torao no dice nada. Tal vez le molesto la pregunta pero, aun no se ha apartado. No quiero dejar de mirarlo, no pienso apartar la vista aun que me esté matando el suspenso. Al parecer está pensando en algo. Torao hace algo por fin después de minutos. Mueve su brazo que tenía apoyado aun en la varando y lo coloca en mi otra mejilla libre. Seguimos inclinados en la baranda, yo hago casi lo mismo, muevo mi brazo libre pero no agarro su mejilla si no apoyo la mano en su pecho, agarrando su chaqueta. Torao el serio me sonríe, se aleja un poco y me acaricia las mejillas.

-¿Sabes, Nami-ya? Tienes unos ojos preciosos – Con solo decir eso mi corazón da un vuelco, abro un poco la boca y el aprovecha para acercarse y darme el tan anhelado beso. Empieza gentil, tiene los labios suaves y tibios. Apretó su chaqueta con mi mano y jalo de el para acercarlo. Quiero más. Torao se aleja y rompe un momento el beso para mirarme, a saber cómo estoy de rojo. Sonríe nuevamente y le devuelvo la sonrisa triunfante. Me acerco a él para continuar con el beso y no parece molestarle. Nuestros labios se tocan nuevamente esta vez el beso se torna más intenso. Nuestros labios se empiezan a mover, nuestros cuerpos se juntan y abro la boca un poco para dar paso a un beso más intenso. Estoy completamente hipnotizada por él y el momento. Torao acepta mi invitación y empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas, al principio despacio, después empieza a surgir un ritmo y ambos empezamos a disfrutar el beso.

Saco mi mano de su mejilla y él se separa un poco, esperando a ver que hare. Paso ambos brazos por su cuello abrazándolo. Mis manos que están por detrás de su cabeza toman el gorro de Torao y se lo saco. El baja sus manos y me abraza por la cintura colocando sus manos en mi espalda y acercándonos más aún. Mantengo el gorro de Torao en una mano y mientras nuestras miradas se vuelven a conectar, coloco la mano libre en su cabeza, paso los dedos a través de su pelo y lo empujo para acercar su boca a la mía, le sonrió y el me devuelve la sonrisa comenzando así nuevamente con un beso.

Debo admitir que nunca pensé que un chico tan serio como Torao, besara de esta forma haciéndome desear más y más de él.

**Bueno aqui dejo el primer capi, no se cuantos seran. La verdad es que me gustan las historias que muestren el avance de una relacion, los altos y bajos y todo a su tiempo, por eso si que la seguire. Espero sus review y tambien espero que les haya gustado ****Bye **


End file.
